Until I Fall Asleep
by kanekiken413
Summary: Another night of nightmares and another night in Weston. He goes for a walk to the library in hopes of a book to help him sleep. Instead, he runs into his Latin professor, Mr. Michaelis while he is lost in finding the library.


The words in bold and italics are their thoughts. The bold are just more emphasis on their words. I originally posted this on Ao3. I hope you enjoy it.

This was getting to be ridiculous. Another night of nightmares and another night of being surrounded by other teenage boys. Normally, Sebastian would have come to him and given him warm milk with honey to get him back to sleep. However, the current circumstances made it impractical for him to do so, less he wanted to be questioned or humiliated by his dorm mates. Ciel couldn't get back to sleep after these fits and would often just lay in bed, listening to the others' sleep habits. He was assuming that it was the middle of the night, given by the full moon being at the peak in the sky. There were only five hours left till' his dorm mates would wake and only an hour past that for all of them to be in class. He gently pried back the bedcovers and slid his legs over the edge of the bed. A late-night walk to the library came to mind as he slipped on his royal blue robe and crimson slippers. Most of the school was to be asleep- teachers included- which meant that no one was likely to bother him while he was out.

The halls were quiet, his footsteps were light and softened by the slippers. The moonlight had cast enough light to lead his way to the library. It truly was a beautiful night that the Earl had chosen to walk through. The moonlight had blanketed the entire courtyard in a soft, pale light, reflecting off the dew drops on the stark contrasted grass. While looking off into the distance, the fountain in front of Red House had been glowing like a sole beacon of light in the darkness.

The longer he traveled through the halls, the more he believed himself to be lost. He had walked along to the main studies hall and couldn't quite find where the library was located. The Earl of Phantomhive hadn't paid any mind on his way to the library. The few places that he had gone to were Sebastian's office or class, Purple House, the rest of his classes, and the Swan's Gazebo. Most everywhere else, he had only been once or not at all - the library included. He had learned the material he and his classmates were being taught, starting three years ago, when he had first made the contract with Sebastian. He knew about the arts and history and how to speak latin. He probably knew more than most of them, given that he had learned from a demon that had been there to witness such events.

As of now, he hadn't found the means to study. Each time he had sat at his desk in class, he paid little attention to the lesson, and given more thought as to how to solve his latest case. On occasion, he had been reprimanded for not paying mind to the teachers, more often it was Sebastian trying to make a fool of him in front of his classmates. But Ciel knew better than to not fully pay attention in his own butler's class. He had remembered vividly, what it was like to get into trouble with the Latin tutor. The young, thirteen-year-old boy did not want to go back to the days when he was slapped on the hands like a small child and forced to write line after line of the difficult language. This time, he would not even be able to get his revenge and pour hot tea on his hands when he made it wrong. No, they both had come far from that time, and they shan't go backward.

As the young earl was deep in memory, he had stopped looking for the library and wandered aimlessly around the halls. Not long, he had bumped into what he had thought to be a stone wall. Letting go of his chin- a habit of which he did when in thought- and looked up and straight into smoldering, blood red eyes, looming over his small stature. The ink black hair fell like curtains causing them to stand out more and the smirk that he often saw upon "teacher's" lips. The young earl kept his stand, not once shying away from the tall figure.

"My, my, my, Young Phantomhive. What could you be doing wandering the halls, this late at night? Certainly not up to mischief I'd hope." The demonic grin widened when he finished talking, looking forward to the reply. _**What will you do for this game, my lord?**_

 _ **That damn bastard knew exactly where I was.**_ They still had an act to put on, even though it was just the two of them. The new game just would not be fun otherwise.

"I just became so lost in these halls, Mr. Michaelis," the boy so innocently said, a challenging gleam flashed in his eyes, " I'm glad that you're here though, I would be oh so grateful if you were to point me to the way of the library." _**Your move demon.**_

"Why, of course I can. What kind don't of teacher would I be if I couldn't lead a student, as new as yourself, to the library?" **_I'll play along, Young Master. The game is on._** "If I may ask, why is it that you are heading to the library this late in the evening?"

"I could no longer sleep and all the books that I have placed next to my bed have been read through. I didn't expect to become lost along the way. I also didn't expect to see you up in the night this late professor. Though, I suppose that you are my savior, otherwise I may have been wandering till' morning. Tell me professor, what are you doing up so late? It's only fair that you share as well." The boy smiled innocuously, but his eyes held that challenge that the demon couldn't help but face just as fiercely.

"I could hear your footsteps from outside of my office." The "teacher" gestured, with an open hand, towards the door that was slightly ajar, thus proving half of his point. Sebastian looked back towards the Young Earl and smiled deviously for just a moment, but long enough for him to notice and twitch his left eye in annoyance. Ciel made an irritated "tch" noise and clenched his feet slightly, only then was he reminded that he was wearing slippers. He couldn't have made much noise in them. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of his quick-fire retort back to the man.

"Oh, but Professor Michaelis, how could you hear my footsteps if I am only in slippers? You must have some otherworldly hearing to have heard something that light and soft." _**Checkmate, filthy demon.**_ His cerulean eye shined with victory as the "student" thought that he had cornered the "teacher" with his witty retort. _**Not yet, Young Master. I am not yet beaten. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.**_

"Yes, I suppose I do. Unfortunately, I am a light sleeper as well and hearing your footsteps I thought that there could be mischief about. Seeing you in the hall had led me to believe that you may need some assistance. In addition, seeing as you were day dreaming as well on your nightly excursion, you may not have noticed that your footsteps were getting to be a tad too loud since you started dragging your feet as well." The "professor" cocked his head slightly to the left and looked down at the small earl. Ciel had noticed the small movement and took it as an insult to his pride that he was being shown up by a mere servant. He walked up to Sebastian, glaring up at him. The butler looked down upon the small Earl, chuckling slightly at the threatening glare from such a small boy.

"That could be plausible, Professor," Ciel had said with heavy malice. He knew that he couldn't get the demon to back down by just a glare, however he did need to make it clear, that he was still the one that gave orders and would not back down himself. "Now, shall we get going to the library? I would like to get something to help me get back to sleep sometime tonight." The Earl of Phantomhive tilted his head slightly to the right before the older male could reply.

"Certainly. Right this way, Phantomhive." Sebastian had answered with a slight bow and took off towards the library. The walk didn't have an exchange in words, but in glances that made the strained tension even tighter. The Earl would not back down from this game, and this time (unlike most), he would win against the divine being. The demon, however, thought more along the lines of extending the game till the young boy would back down, and into his favor.

After the short walk, they had finally arrived at the locked library doors. The taller male produced a key from underneath the neckline of his teaching robes and unlocked the entrance, bowing slightly to let the young male through. He followed in shortly and silently locked the doors so they would not be disturbed with their game. The boy had already started to sift through each row of books to look for a novel suitable to his tastes. It was a difficult task, for most of the reading material was either something to study with, something that he had read previously (and no intention of reading through again), or simply just not his cup of tea. The "teacher" on the other hand, quietly supervised the "student's" face change from neutral to increasingly displeased as he went from shelf to shelf and row to row, trying to find the perfect reading material. His amusement had increased as the Young Earl started to become more vocal about his displeasure in the narrow selection of books.

Just as Ciel had just about given up on finding an appropriate piece of work, Sebastian had come up behind him and leaned down close to his ear.

"Young Lord," he started, "I do believe that I may be of assistance in helping you pick out a suitable piece to help you get to sleep." With the last word leaving his mouth, the "professor" placed his hand on his "student's" lower back, guiding him to the isle with more historical fiction. He pulled back his hand when he had found a few works containing similar material that his master had read before. Following through with his subtle plan, Sebastian had bent down to hand the young boy a stack of three books. As the Earl skimmed the summaries, he found each selection to be much more intriguing than the rubbish that he was sifting through just moments ago. However, he wasn't satisfied with letting his butler know he had won. He handed the books back to the slightly surprised butler.

"Why are you handing me this trash? The plots are basic and hold no depth. Each one has been overdone in an abundance of novels before these. I order you to find something that is more entertaining than this rubbish. Now, Professor Michaelis." The Faustian seal glowed brightly underneath Ciel's eyepatch and Sebastian's glove. The demon now grinned, showing (only for a second), his fangs. Immediately, Ciel knew he was in for it and started for the doors the he had thought were unlocked. The moment he grasped the handles, he knew the demon had planned this the entire time. _**Damn him. I fell right into his trap. I should have seen this co-**_ The Young Earl was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a low, velvety voice next to his ear.

"Going somewhere, Young Lord?" The much older male started to slide his hands down the small, lithe body, traveling lower the longer that his master stood there. Most likely frozen in shock at the turn of events.

"No. No, I am not." He stated, matter of factly. He would not lose the neutral expression in front of the demon. He knew he would not be able to take the order back either, thus he accepted what was going to happen. The Earl of Phantomhive wasn't submitting to the demon, of course. That would not happen until the demon had taken his soul. No, he was thinking of ways to earn a part of his pride back. No matter the cost, he would not lose this game to his damn butler.

"Very well then, Phantomhive. You do seem to be as obedient as a dog to the queen. But how about, to me?" The divine being had teased. "Relax, Young Master. I can make this as entertaining as possible." The longer that Sebastian ran his hands around Ciel's body and spoke those alluring words, the more Ciel wanted to follow their instruction. He did as the demon said, just to get his guard down and see what more devilish actions he had in store. It was only then that the ancient entity smiled even more and ran his hands underneath the boy's gown. _**Oh, this will be fun, Young Master. I will assure you of that.**_

"Get on with it, Professor Michaelis. I do not wish to make this an all night event." The Earl hissed as his butler had just started to slightly tweak his nipples.

"Yes, Young Lord." Was the servant's only verbal reply, as he continued to tweak the left nipple and slip his right hand lower. The young boy's breath hitched as the cold hand moved over his drawers, speeding up his heartbeat as well. This was certainly going to be a difficult game to win this time. But the Earl accepted the challenge nonetheless.

The butler slid his right hand even lower, teasing his master by not touching the one part that he knew he wanted him to touch. The Earl started to squirm more in his butler's touch just to get him to touch his manhood. His resolve was slowly withering away as the teasing touching kept going, wanting desperately to order Sebastian to touch it, but he would not. His pride was in his way.

Ciel had decided to start putting his plan into action and take control of the situation. He grabbed his butler's arm and began to guide it where he wanted it most. He heard a small chuckle leave those thin lips and the hand went where instructed. Ciel smirked as he knew where to go from here. Sebastian wrapped his long, thin fingers around his Young Master's length and started to lightly move along veins. Ciel started to visibly shake as Sebastian continued to move his hands around like he was going to break as easily as bone china. He grabbed the back of his butler's long and silky smooth hair, tugging it to urge him to go rougher.

"Is there something that the Young Lord wants me to do?" The demon teased into Ciel's ear. Ciel felt spurned as his butler ceased the languid strokes along his length. A scowl was present on his face and only made the butler smile more, though the earl could not see it, he knew it was there. He arched into the long, pale hand to continue the friction, but the action was futile.

As the pale "school boy" tried, in vain, to push his "teacher" into doing something with his problem, Sebastian knew he only had a few more moments before the silence between them broke. _**Soon enough, I will be the victor of this game, Young Lord. How enjoyable it will be to watch your control slip from your thin fingers. To watch you fall deeper into sin while keeping your sweet innocence. Yes, your soul will have an abundance of sin and anguish while keeping**_ spice _ **of innocence by the time our contract has concluded.**_ He let out a slight burst of his warm breath next to Ciel's ear, which caused the younger of the two to shiver and take in a shaky breath.

The Great Lord Phantomhive had lost most of his resolve against the demon. It was truly a pitiful state that his demon butler had put him in. There wasn't much of a chance to gain back his pride from the vile being. He had to take charge of the situation, but how was that possible against a demon? He thought back to the times that Sebastian had talked about what was alluring about his soul. Then, he knew just what would help him come out on top of this situation. The young earl turned his head to look up at the taller male and gave what he thought to be his best pleading look,

"Mr. Michaelis, please. Please stop teasing me so." He continued to stare into the dark red orbs until he heard the three simple words he was hoping for.

"As you wish." Sebastian moved them to one of the long, mahogany tables and placed Ciel on the table gracefully. He pulled off the gown and tossed it to the floor, so that he could have more access to the rest of the delicious morsel. He started to kiss his Master's pale neck, leaving slight red marks upon it as he moved downward. The Earl tilted his head more to the right for easier access and let out a soft moan. The further down that Sebastian moved down, the more rough he had become. Small bite marks were distributed smooth path down Ciel's chest as he laid him down onto his back. Soon the butler switched tactics to his Master's small nubs, forcing out heavier pants above him. He smirked as he heard a louder groan make its way out when he bit each nub and tweaked the other. His left hand slowly traveled down to Ciel's groin while his right three fingers went toward his mouth, silently telling him to get them wet. After a few moments, the other understood and blushed further (if it was possible at this point), as he took the three long digits into his mouth.

Sebastian slid his mouth over his charge's length and let out a warm breath over it, making Ciel whimper. His wicked tongue traveled around to drag out more of those delicious sounds. He finally deemed his fingers to be lathered enough with saliva and slowly pulled them out, watching his Master's dilated eyes with joy. His middle digit was brought down to the Earl's twitching hole and circled the small area just to tease a more pleading look and sound from above. Some part of the Earl wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance, but to save himself from more teasing, he whined in the back of his throat. He heard a small laugh at the desperate sound and then felt the pressure of a single digit entering him.

It wasn't the first time that they had done this. Ciel's body had gotten used to the treatment by now. Short preparation but thorough just like everything else the butler did. He arched back into the now three fingers that were aimed at his prostate with precision. As soon as the pleasure is there, it's gone. Ciel felt empty, but only for a second. He hears his deep voice again,

"Are you ready Phantomhive?" Ciel nods once as his heartbeat picks back up. There's a sound of trousers being dropped and robes being untied, then the feeling of warm flesh against his. There's still pain when they do this. It's not much different from any other time that they have done it. The place, time, and roles are different, but the feelings around them are still the same. Using the other for pleasure and to gain the upper hand. It's how they are.

Sebastian was still for the first moments, making sure that his small master is accustomed to his size and feeling before pulling back out. He knew that the movements were slow enough to drive his master into doing something more. It's not like Ciel to be submissive, especially to him. It's all a part of the game that they play. The butler knew that his master has a trick up his sleeve to gain advantage, he always enjoyed the moves that he made. Always something new and sinister. _**What will it be this time, my young Lord?**_

The movements stayed slow longer than usual and Ciel knew what his butler was trying to pull. _**Not this time, bastard.**_ He looked straight into the deep red crystals and shivered. There's no better time than now to gain control over Sebastian. He placed his legs behind Sebastian's lower back and pulled him deeper into him until he felt the pleasure he was waiting for. He gasped for air and clasped his hands together behind his "professor's" neck to pull himself up.

"If you don't move faster then I will have to take matters into my own hands, Professor." He hissed the title as if it were a curse and started to suck at the side of his neck. He grinds back into Sebastian as the other's eyes begin to glow a brighter shade of red, almost pink. There's a growl when he bites into the same place where he had been sucking and the real challenge begins.

Sebastian's thrusts started to turn more animalistic, bringing out more sounds from his charge. A mixture of pain and pleasure urged him to go faster, to show his dominance over the small boy. To prove that he was a powerful demon and that Ciel was only a weak human. He starts whispering into Ciel's ears about how tight he is, that he sounds like a fallen angel, the boy only cries out more, causing the demon to smile and find more pleasure in breaking him down.

He's falling to pieces in the hands of the devil. This is one game that he hasn't been able to win ever since they started it. How was he supposed to win against a demon in a game of sin? The demon starts to bite at the nape of his neck and dig his nails into his back, narrowly avoiding the source of his hatred. His nails had been getting sharper the longer that they had gone, but he wasn't afraid. He had the power over the demon. He was the master and Sebastian was his servant.

Sebastian knew that Ciel was close to coming completely undone and wrapped his hands around the small length timing it in contrast with his thrusts. **_You are mine, Ciel Phantomhive. My soul to perfect and devour._** As the boy came and tightened around his length, he thrusted harder for a few moments and came inside, gripping the boy tightly.

They don't lay there panting for too long, it's not in their nature. Sebastian picks up his robes that hold one of his many handkerchiefs to clean up the mess of their debacle. No shred of evidence is left as he dresses himself first, then his master. His bed gown is significantly more wrinkled than it was before the partook in their activities. The robes are as well, trousers most likely were, but they are hidden underneath. He was carried back to his dorm and tucked back into bed as if it was just a normal night. To them, it almost was.

"Sebastian, stay there until I fall asleep." Ciel orders. He finds comfort in knowing that Sebastian is near him. It's a weakness that he refuses to acknowledge as it is.

"As you wish, my Young Master." Is the single reply that he receives, glad that there is no taunting in the reply.

 ** _Next time_** , he thinks, **_next time_**. And falls into a deep slumber, waiting for the sun to come up and announce the new day of work.


End file.
